narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamiryūdō
, | users = | parenttechnique= | derivedjutsu = Jinpinkotsugara Hengenjizai }} Kamiryūdō is a Kekkei Mōra technique and a unique way of obtaining , exhibited by members of the Rasen Clan. At mere will, the user can control their physiology as well as absorb and manipulate various forms of energy from their surroundings. Said to transcend the very concept of a , the user can infuse their body with energy to increase their physical attributes and capabilities as well as shape-shift and weaponize natural energy itself. It is the progenitor of all and the predecessor of and . Those who have mastered the art are referred to as a God Sage (神仙, 神僊, Shinsen; Divine Hermit). Usage In use, Kamiryūdō vastly boosts the user's senses and attributes while allow autonomous balancing of Natural Energy and within the body, granting them unrestricted use of Senjutsu and capabilities. Despite one being able to passively or actively take in Natural Energy at a rate superior to wielders of the , even rivalling complete and Perfect Jinchuriki, using the Kamiryūdō will increase it to even greater heights. Unlike its , the Kamiryūdō doesn't drive the user into fits of uncontrollable rage or urges to kill due to access Natural Energy. The attributes gains from this ability allow users of the technique to contend with various users . Another ability the user is able to access is a mastered , which allows the user to induce any desired changes within their body, which are caused by the exposition of bodily fluids in reaction with natural energy. Through this, the user can weaponize their body, preform a wide variety of various shape-shifting feats, as well as the flesh of others to restore themselves and chakra, or their own flesh into others to heal them or induce physiological changes. With mastery over the Kamiryūdō, users are able to become the embodiment of nature, allowing them to produce Natural Energy from their own body. PKH GodFlow.jpg|Natural Energy bursts forth... PKH GodFlow2.jpg|converging on the user. After mastering the technique, the user is able to literally control all natural energy within the techniques highly vast range. The range of this control is of such enormity that it extends beyond the reach of the moon. By controlling the natural energy, the user is able to control its frequency, switching it from a neutral and natural frequency, to a much higher one, prohibiting and preventing others from accessing or using it entirely. When used with the , or a similar technique, the user is able to remotely amass massive amounts of chakra and spiritual energy from all those that reside in the . As a byproduct of said connection, the user is able to remotely access the Pure Land in such a state. By taking control of the Natural energy within their surroundings, the user can effectively change its frequency, forbidding others from collecting it and entering or utilizing , and techniques which utilize Natural Energy in their entirety. Siphoning Natural energy from other dimensions and realms may aid the target, but it also gives the user the opportunity to hijack such sources of said Natural Energy. Through the use of the bloodline, the user is able to create weapons and techniques composed of pure natural energy. Due to this pure composition, it can be used to devastating effect as it is capable of annihilating chakra on contact, similar to antimatter when in contact with matter, at the discretion of the user. Interestingly enough, it can also be used to hijack the senjutsu present within others as well as brainwash those that use Senjutsu or have been enhanced by it. When combined and used with the Incarnation of the Existential Phenomenon, one can create techniques enhanced to the point when they must be destroyed on all seven planes simultaneously, through unique conditions and circumstances before the technique can be dispelled in its entirety. *Using Lifeblood Energy from the Shichimyaku through their own body, the user is able to utilized unique to form attacks and techniques. It also enables one to generate and use the with heightened strength and capabilities. *Using Vile Energy stemming from any of the twelve Vile Vortices, one can utilize techniques focused around the Electromagnetic Ectoplasm (電磁外漿, Denjigaishō), allowing one to control electromagnetic energy and interact with the . Using this type of natural energy, it becomes possible to give form to spiritual entities and attacks, allowing physical techniques to harm them. Advanced usage of vile energy allows one to digitize organic matter, allowing one to create mechanized life free of limitations typical of organic lifeforms. *Using Akashic Energy, one can... More Coming Soon Techniques * **Akuinakka Aienkien **Chūshinhōkai Shinzōsekai **Amenonuhoko Taigotettei **Itaidōshin Hyakki Yagyō **Jinpinkotsugara Hengenjizai **Kyūkyoku Inkatentenka *Lifeblood Energy **Daikonrankusanagi Murakumotsurugi **Ōdachinagi *Vile Energy **Amenoukihashi Tonbokiri **Electromagnetic Aberration **Hitoritenka Kassatsujizai **Hyakuman Kikaikōshin **Tenbatsutekimen Kyōryokumuhi Tenbatsutekimen Kyōryokumuhi (天罰覿面 強力無比, The Certainty of Divine Punishment Being Powerful Without Equal) **Totsujoihen Shishifunjin *Akashic Flow (天空流, Tenkūryū) ** ** *Primordial Void ** ** Trivia *This technique is the ancestor of the *When written as 神流道, Kamiryūdō means "Way of the God Flow" Category:Kekkei Mōra Category:Hiden Category:Ninjutsu Category:Kinjutsu